Various example embodiments of the inventive concepts disclosed herein relate to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, relate to a storage device for performing data training in units of group, a data training method, system, and/or non-transitory computer readable medium thereof.
There is a need and/or desire for data training (or “DQ” training) to secure the reliability of data in a storage device implemented with a plurality of nonvolatile memory devices and a storage controller. The data training includes read training and write training. The read training refers to an operation in which the storage controller aligns the center of an eye pattern of data output Dout from a nonvolatile memory device. The write training refers to an operation for aligning an eye pattern of data to be written Din (e.g., input data) in a nonvolatile memory device.
For the data training, the storage controller may write data of a specific pattern in the respective nonvolatile memory devices or may read data of a specific pattern from the nonvolatile memory devices. There is a need and/or desire for an input of a command and an address for the purpose of writing or reading pattern data in a nonvolatile memory device. Accordingly, a time taken to input a command and an address and to input or output pattern data and a time for AC timing are inevitably desired and/or required to perform the data training.
As a high-speed and high-capacity storage device is desired and/or required, a storage device that includes more nonvolatile memory devices as a storage medium and provides a speedier (e.g., faster) response characteristic is desired and/or required. In the storage device including a large number of nonvolatile memory devices, there is a need to reduce open timing for the purpose of providing speedy access performance in a situation such as power-up (e.g., device boot up sequences, etc.). There is a need for a technology for reducing the open timing, in particular, a time taken for the data training.